Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by sankouu
Summary: after Germany storms out of the room with Italy out of frustration love takes over. based on the song lullaby for a stormy night parring UsUk.


it was a normal world meting between the allied forces and the Axis Powers, everyone was yelling and fighting and not getting anything done. Germany finally had gave up and yelled at everyone to the point where he had to leave the room with Italy following. Now everything was quiet and everyone sat down.

"America..?" England said whispering.

"what?" America said looking over at England.

"do you remember the song i would sing to you when there was a storm and you couldn't go to sleep?" England said looking back at America.

"w-why are you thinking about that stuff?" America said blushing a bit.

"i was just thinking about the time we used to spend together i guess" England said looking down.

"yes.." America said trying not to make eye contact with England. England looked up at him with wide eyes then smiled. by now everyone was talking about something so thay didn't need to worry about the others hearing there conversation.

"will you sing it for me England?" America asked looking up at England with the best puppy face he could muster up.

"w-what you mean right now? England asked.

"please just think its only you and me" America said.

"fine" England said sighing and closing his eyes as America laid his head on Englands shoulder and closed his eyes as well and England started to sing for the man he secretly loved.

"little child, be not afraid the rain pounds harshly against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight. little child, be not afraid,the thunder explodes and lightning flash, illuminates your tear-stained face,I am here tonight. and someday you'll know, that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning." England opined his eyes and saw everyone staring at him but then he remembered to think it was just him and America so he closed his eyes and started to sing again.

"little child, be not afraid the storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight. little child, be not afraid the wind makes creatures of our trees, and the branches to hands, they're not real, understand. and I am here tonight. and someday you'll know, that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. well now I am grown, and these years have shown, rain's a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close." just then America started to sing with him. "and I hope that you'll know...that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. everything's fine in the morning...the rain'll be gone in the morning...but you'll still be here in the morning..." there voices where amazing together it sounded like they where met to be together.

"i was wrong.."America said with his eyes still closed.

"what do you mean?" England asked opining his eyes and looking over at America everyone was still looking but now he didn't mind it.

"i thought that after i gained independence i would be happy but i was wrong. I was lonely and i didn't have anyone to love." America said opining his eyes and lifting his head off of Englands shoulder "but now i realize that i need you, i want to love you, i want to have you. i dont have a ring but..." America stood up, got on one knee and grabbed Englands hand "Arthur Kirkland will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" America asked blushing. everyone was leaning on the table awaiting Englands answer.

England jumped up and hugged America making them both fall to the ground "yes yes yes a million times yes! Alfred F. Jones i love you! i love you! i love you! i love you!" England yelled crying and kissing America between each of his words. everyone started yelling and hugging and crying and thats when Germany and Italy came rushing in "VHAT ZEH HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Germany yelled with Italy hiding behind him scared for his life then France yelped "ARTHUR AND ALFRED ARE GOING TO GET MARRED!" then Italy jumped up and became part of the crowd crying and yelling and hugging whale Germany was just standing there shocked then England yelled from the floor "AND YOUR ALL INVITED!" and thay all yelled more. after that Germany got everyone to calm down and get back in there sets and the rest of the meeting America and England where holding hands under the table.

~Extended ending~

after the meeting England and America went to a coffee shop and talked then it came to Englands mind how where thay going to get marred since it was illegal so he asked America"wait how are we going to get marred?".

america thought about it for a minute "you could dress up like a girl and we could use your sisters name" America said as a answer.

"well i guess we could give it a shot" England said and took a sip of his coffee as America just looked at him smiling "what? do i have something on my face?" England asked going cross eyed trying to see if there was something on his nose.

"no im just admiring you" America said laughing.

"admiring me? why would you do that?" England asked.

"because your just so beautiful" America said smiling like an idiot.

"no im not" England said looking away blushing.

"oh yes you are just look at you!" America said Getting up from his chair and going over to Englands side of the table and pulling him up out of his chair by the arm and holding his wrist softly "LOOK AT THIS BODY! your just one big sexy beast~!" America said nuzzling his face in Englands neck.

"Alfred stop everyone's looking" England said looking around blushing. America looked up and saw people looking at the two of them.

"YOU CAN LOOK BUT YOU CANT HAVE!" America yelled pulling England into a kiss once thay finally broke the kiss everyone stopped looking and went back to what thay were doing.

"your such an idiot but that why i love you" England said sitting back down as America went back to his side of the table.

"i love you to Artie" America said and took a sip of his coffee.


End file.
